Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a problem associated with the use of an electrostatic generator mounted on a spinning rotor that is subject to radial growth associated with centrifugal force acting on the rotor, and more specifically, it relates to a simple mechanical system for maintaining the gap between the stator electrode array and the rotor electrode array as the rotor is subject to radial expansion and contraction.
Description of Related Art
When charged from a low speed, the rotor of an electromagnetic battery (EMB)/flywheel energy storage device expands because of centrifugal forces. In a large EMB, this expansion can be of order 2 centimeters or more. If the rotor electrodes are mounted on the outer or inner surface of the rotor, this expansion can change the rotor/stator gap by an unacceptably large amount.
The conventional approach to the expansion problem stated above would be to use position sensors and servo systems to compensate for the change in the spacing between the rotor and stator electrodes occurring during charging and discharging the EMB. A simplified means for moving the stator electrodes so as to maintain a constant gap is desired.